


[授翻冬盾]Our Lingering Frost(once upon a dream)冰霜荏苒，旧梦依存 by eyres

by elvina_moqi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 简介：SHIELD终于定位到了美国队长坠落海底的飞机，James Barnes上校终于可以放下一切去将Steve的尸体带回家。他发现他得到的比期待的要多。





	[授翻冬盾]Our Lingering Frost(once upon a dream)冰霜荏苒，旧梦依存 by eyres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Lingering Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584212) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> 这篇算是半AU，文中设定为美队1电影情节中坠落火车的Bucky被从苏联人手中救了回来，而Steve那时已经选择了同飞机一起坠入大西洋，而再也没人找得到他，多年来Bucky都认为Steve已经死去。原文非常的美，导致翻译过程中我无数次咬牙咒骂自己的语文老师，没翻出原文70%的美感，请英文好的小伙伴点击AO3原文地址欣赏！谢谢！另，原作者在授权给我之后又新加了章节，并把原文名字删掉了（once upon a dream）只保留Our Lingering Frost, 所以后续章我会考虑择期贴上翻译。

Chapter 1

  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
简介：SHIELD终于定位到了美国队长坠落海底的飞机，James Barnes上校终于可以放下一切去将Steve的尸体带回家。他发现他得到的比期待的要多。  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
  
Coulson早上来找他时，他刚完成这天的晨跑，前额上还挂着汗水。  
  
这是空气沉重，热气蒸腾的一天，太阳的热力刚刚开始致力于将空气的边缘烤的焦脆。他肩膀与假肢的接合处刺痛着，预告着一场必将到来的夏季暴雨。二楼窗台外，阿灵顿公墓绿色的草地和一排排点缀在其中的白色墓碑在阳光下闪着微光。  
  
“Barnes上校，”在用过茶和水果盘中的一根香蕉之后，Coulson说。“有件事我想让您先从我这里听到。”  
  
James（他现在总是被叫做James了。自从他醒来之后便再也不是Bucky，而Steve已经不在了不在了不在了）往吧台上的搅拌机里面加了些草莓、香蕉和蛋白粉。可能他的血管中是有种血清在搏动，但他已经快到九十中旬了，他的发间有了灰发的痕迹，眼角也有了鱼尾纹，他的肌肉每到阴雨天就比平常更酸痛，这些都提醒着他要保持健康的生活方式。血清无法阻止死亡。James比谁都更加清楚这一点。“什么事？”他问道，语气谨慎冷淡。他对于这件事有个猜想。他，毕竟，已经等待着这个拜访几乎七十年了。  
  
“他们找到了他的飞机。”  
  
他的手（甚至包括假肢）开始颤抖，因此他放下了手中用来切苹果的刀子。深吸。深呼。眼泪刺痛了他的双眼，他眨了眨眼，转头盯着明亮的朝阳。他能看到墓地的最高点——几乎能够假装他能从这儿看到Steve的纪念碑。  
  
人们认为将近七十年的时光足够减轻痛楚，使伤口麻木。但那依旧灼烧得像将冰冻的铁贴在裸露的皮肤上。他的钱包里有一张Steve的照片，他留下的极少的几张在血清注射前拍摄的其中之一。照片已经起皱，被仔细折叠好珍藏起来，像一张护身符。他希望他现在能将它握在手里。  
  
“太好了。”他竭力扬起的笑容湿漉漉的，在脸颊上刺痛不已。“我们终于能把他带回家了。”  
  
“现在他们刚开始把挖掘设备搬进去。飞机已经被冻结成厚实的冰层。他们甚至要花差不多一天多的时间才能知道要花多久才能把他带出来。如果您想呆在那儿的话，我们已经为您准备好一架飞机了。”  
  
James当然会在那儿的。  
  
走之前他去了公墓。只要他在国内的时间，每个周日他都会来。上午十点，仪仗队会换班，而他喜欢观看交接仪式：即使过去了六十五年，交接时的精确与重复都让人感到平静。他坐在了纪念碑前的白色石质长椅上。入口处一张矮桌上，一束火炬静静燃烧着，两侧的花岗岩石墙一直延伸到一座Steve真人大小的雕像处。  
  
雕像由白色的花岗岩雕刻而成——他一只手臂上挂着他的盾牌，脸转向国会大厦的方向，仍旧守护着这个城市。在墙体表面，嚎叫突击队队员们的名字陈列在上，他们的骨灰已经被平安地安置入了墙内。已经有太多了。  
  
终有一天他会在那儿的。他是最后一人了。  
  
仪仗队在火前变换了班次，然后，他们走回去与Steve的雕像并肩站在一起。  
  
Steve会被这一幕弄得尴尬不已的。他会脸色通红，小声咕哝着迅速低下头。他会变得像Bucky从房间另一头朝他挤眼睛的时候一样慌里慌张。他从来不理解自己拥有怎样鼓舞人心的力量。  
  
人们在火炬底下留下了鲜花和零零碎碎的东西：照片和信件以及旗帜。有不少彩虹旗分散在传统的红白蓝国旗中。这景象是从2004年James告诉纽约时报他跟Steve完整的故事后开始的。  
  
在某种程度上那让他轻松了许多，告诉整个世界这个秘密，它诞生于布鲁克林一间单调破败的公寓中，安静地在战壕中继续着，然后溺死于大西洋的海水之中。长久以来，他都保守着这个秘密，觉得他是在保护Steve的隐私。然后他意识到美国队长这个名衔仍然能做到的好事。  
  
就在一周前，还有一场为伤残退伍军人同志基金——Steve Rogers纪念基金举办的募捐活动。James身穿他的制服，站在一间漂亮的舞会大厅里，望向那些雪白的桌布和一双双疲惫的眼睛，说着，“Steve用他的一生与欺凌作斗争。他如果知道他的遗志被以这种形式纪念，必会感到自豪。”  
  
“我尝试过了，Steve，”此时的他说道，就在夏日微风吹拂下，在遥远的城市传来的嗡嗡声之中，他仍然觉得很冷。“我试图让你感到自豪。”  
  
James站起身向纪念碑敬了个礼——向那些过世的英灵们。“你马上就会回家了，”他喃喃道。“我会带你回来的。”  
  
他给Peggy住的那家疗养院打了电话。她的记性已经开始衰退，但她是在世的唯一一个像他一样了解Steve的人了，而她应该得知这件事。他告诉她时她哭了一会儿。“我好高兴。”她重复说着。“我好高兴他们找到了他。我不喜欢总是想着他被一个人留在冰天雪地里。”他保证一等他有新的消息就会给她打电话。护士在Peggy之后接过电话时，James便又告知护士相同的消息。Peggy会忘记这件事，并在周二他没按惯例去拜访时担心的。  
  
在大西洋中部的冰冻荒原上，挖掘现场笼罩在严寒与黑暗之中。寒风捉住每一块裸露在外的皮肤，并在几秒内就将其冻结。  
  
James站在充当指挥所的帐篷内的立式加热器旁，听着工作简报。  
  
他们找到了他的盾牌，正在试图找到将它安全的从坚硬的冰层中挖掘出来的最好方法。没有找到Schmidt 的尸体，他们觉得Steve一定就在飞机前部的某处，在估计的，大约三十五英尺的坚冰之下。坠机时，海水和冰块从前挡风玻璃灌入机体，并冻结成冰。然后年复一年的海水和冰块被洋流带来，增加了冰层的厚度，层层的厚实冰块将整个飞机机头包裹住，将Steve困在这个永无止境的冬季内。声波定位仪在冰层下方捕捉到人类形状物体的模糊信号——但在他们凿通冰层前，一切都还很难确定。  
  
“进展会很缓慢，先生。我们想要尽可能的保留尽量多的飞机部件。”  
  
James点了点头，找到他口袋里Steve的照片，拇指摩挲着边缘。“我能看看吗？”  
  
他们带他下去时显得有些犹豫。那里充斥着泛光灯光，钻头、刷子和巨大的加热装置，他们正在铺设安全管道用来将融化出的冰水排到飞机外面。聚集着科学家、军人以及没有徽章的表情冷峻的人。  
  
他先看到了盾牌。它的一半露出了冰面；他们已经在之前的六个小时内小心翼翼地融化和凿掉覆盖住它的冰块，它已经接近解冻了。他蹲下身来靠近看着漆面上那些细小的凹坑和划痕——在这么多年后，它历经战斗的点点滴滴仍旧留存其上。已经过去这么久了。  
  
盾牌所在的位置在机头后方四十英尺左右，靠着机身一侧。James猜Steve一定是在那场与Schmidt 的最终决斗时弄丢了它，在被迫将飞机坠入海中之前，他再也没能有机会将它拾回来。他站起来走向对面的墙，回头看向身后黑洞洞的空间，试图想象这里没有冰雪和投光灯时的样子：黝黑的金属机舱，狭小的通道，和Steve在这里独自度过的，他人生的最后几分钟。  
  
他抬手在脸上抹了抹。  
  
机身前侧，他们已经用上了大型的加热钻头和手动水泵，暖风吹过这些数十年未曾被人触碰过的冰层。他们必须慢慢来——加快溶解速度的话，数加仑的水会彻底毁掉在冰下所保存的任何东西。  
  
他站在冰墙开始延伸的边缘，用靴尖轻轻踢了踢正在溶解的冰块。  
  
现在是他六十六年来离Steve最近的距离。想到这点让他感到欣慰。  
  
他们花了四天。  
  
James只时不时打个瞌睡，并在有人递给他蛋白棒的时候才吃东西。他没有妨碍工人们工作，花大多数的时间坐在冰冷的墙边，看着冰块融化消失，一滴一滴。  
  
当他们刚把他从苏联人那儿带回来时，他已经奄奄一息，几乎每次他清醒的时候都会要求见Steve。一直等到他们确信他完全恢复后，他们才告诉他Steve已经死了。然后，Peggy坐在他的床边，小心地避开他残缺的一侧，攥着他剩余的手指，然后告诉了他全部的真相。几周后，他听完了驾驶员座舱的录音，并将一把椅子摔穿了墙体。  
  
“知道你还活着他会高兴的。他想要你活下去。”Peggy这样说，Stark这样说，咆哮突击队员们这样说，Phillips上校也这样说。而最终，James唯一想要的，就是他曾在那架飞机上。  
  
第一天傍晚时，工人们将他的盾牌完全取了出来。James曾将它在手中拿了一会儿，然后便将它交给了专家们，这样它能得到维护并被打包带回家。他知道史密森博物馆会接收它的。如果他要求的话，它会是他的——但美国队长并不像Steve Rogers那样只属于他一个人。  
  
当一名戴着护目镜的科学家蹲在他身旁时，他正在挖掘口旁打着瞌睡。“先生？我们快有进展了。”  
  
此时冰层上的凿洞已有人形大小，他跟着他们往里走了二十英尺，他周围的冰墙滴着水，冰冷刺骨。这里感觉比阿灵顿国家公墓更像个墓地。  
  
Steve仍冻在冰里——只有差不多六英寸的冰层了，他蜷身侧躺着，背朝着他们。James能看见他其中一侧肩膀的曲线，还有他的背部线条。他倒在曾经控制台所在的下方，手臂蜷缩在头上像是试图在最后几秒保护他自己。James看不到他的脸，他将脸埋在胸前，转向驾驶舱的方向，他的金发在头顶上冻结，完美地保存了下来。  
  
他想起了下雪天时的Steve，脆弱地被捆在一件破旧的大衣里，在风雪中挣扎着行走。Steve从不曾抱怨，但冷空气总会削弱他的力气和呼吸，而Bucky会在每个冬天尽全力搜集木柴和便士以及毯子，试图给Steve保暖并保证他还活着。而看看现在，Bucky却已经数十年来将他一个人留在冰冷中。  
  
Coulson与他并肩站在一起。“我们将会把包裹他的整块冰块切割下来。我们不想在将他送达更加可控的场所之前为他解冻。看起来冰块完美地保存了他的身体。”  
  
James点了点头，他的假肢感觉如此沉重，这感觉在十年前年轻的Stark为他做了新假肢之后就再没出现过了。  
  
他往前走了一步，绊了一下，摔跪在了地上，感觉他九十多年来的每一个岁月都压在了身上。  
  
Coulson将所有人都驱赶了出去，留下他一个人面对着坚冰与逝者。  
  
试探性地，他急走向前。冰屑粘在他的裤子上，他的呼吸变成了灰色的冰霜。他将血肉之躯的那只手从手套中挣脱出来，按在包裹着Steve的那块冰上。  
  
“Stevie，”他说，话语凝成冰冷的吐息。“我在这儿，伙计。我找到你了。抱歉我花了这么久。我们会带你回家。你……”他的整个身体都顿住了。“你不会再一个人了。我在这儿。”  
  
远处传来隐隐的说话声和将机身外壳除冰的钻头隆隆的声响。  
  
Steve如此安静。  
  
而Bucky所有的泪滴都在落到地面前凝结成冰。  
  
他们将Steve从冰层中切凿下来，然后把他放到了一张铁桌上。  
  
他的眼睛紧闭着（感谢上帝）但他熟悉的面孔因疼痛扭曲着。他的头下方有一摊血泊，冻住的样子像是个倾斜了的光环。而他那样苍白，在泛光灯照射下几乎有些发蓝。  
  
他想起Steve十九岁得了肺炎的那次，有一个可怕的晚上，他的嘴唇全部变成了紫色，将因为惊恐而瞳孔扩张的双眼睁得大大的，就是无法吸入一口气，而Bucky在那天晚上受尽折磨的几小时里，曾确信他终于就要失去Steve了。但Steve是个斗士。即使当他驾驶着一架飞机落入海中之时，他仍旧是个斗士。  
  
“死亡原因极有可能是大型钝器击打导致的左侧头骨外伤，”一名年轻的科学家说着，她的语气冰冷机械。她瞥了他一眼，然后她眼中那种超然的神情动摇了。“他……我觉得他并没有遭受痛苦，先生。他在那之后就没有醒来。”  
  
他们将他从飞机里抬到了一个特殊制作的容器内以备运输。年轻的Stark亲自将它送了过来，确保将Steve的身体完美的保存在冰内，直到他们回到美国。  
  
James在他们合上盖子前离开了。那容器太像一副棺材。  
  
他在回程的飞机上走来走去。盛放Steve的钢制盒子就在飞机尾部而James就在几步外坐立不安，辗转反侧。他从数个有关火车和飞机、坠落和溺水的噩梦中惊醒。  
  
Stark在肯尼迪机场与他们见面。Tony身着西装，戴着太阳镜时是那么肖似他的父亲，这让James感到一阵失去了太多东西的悲痛。  
  
“那么老冰棍状态如何？”他说，拍了拍钢化箱子。“听说作为一个七十岁的尸体他看起来不错啊。”  
  
在多日来被每个人小心翼翼地当成即将碎成几千片对待的他来说，这玩笑的感觉好极了。“就知道他老了会很好看。”  
  
Coulson向他保证一等Steve从冰中解冻就会给他电话，并把他送回了家，让他在一张真正的床上睡一觉。  
  
三小时之后他就接到了电话。  
  
电话另一端，Coulson气喘吁吁，他极少激动到这种程度。“您需要过来看看。”  
  
James穿着运动衫和牛仔裤就出门了，在瞥向后视镜的时候看见自己的头发正向四面八方支棱着。  
  
他到时，神盾局实验室里的空气冰冷刺骨，而里面的人数比他以为的多了一倍。他看不到Steve。  
  
Fury指挥官带他去了后面的一个房间。已经等在那儿的是Stark，Coulson和一个他不认识的身穿实验室制服的金发女人，她双臂交叉，面色严肃。“Rogers队长还有心跳。”Fury开门见山地说。  
  
James重重地跌坐了下来，办公椅发出一声刺耳的噪音。“什么。”  
  
Coulson走到他身边。“我们在冰上钻了一个小孔，就在他的脚踝附近，本意是测试他的皮肤活力。一碰到他，我们的传感器就捕捉到了一阵非常缓慢的搏动。”他犹豫了一下，然后看向那个女人。“这位是Michaels医生。她会为您详细解释。”  
  
“Barnes上校，”那位医生靠在桌子边缘上开始讲解。她用的都是宽泛的技术术语而她的话语都在他的头顶上方飘散了。那股恶心的感觉将他的胃越攥越紧，直到他觉得自己也许就要被那股力量逼到爆炸了。  
  
他明白。但他们都是孩子时，那颗微弱地鼓动着，时常漏跳一拍的心脏（直到Bucky将耳朵紧贴在Steve的胸口，祈祷求你求你求你不要停下来）不知怎么仍在跳动，在六十六年的冰封之后，而没有人知道为什么或者怎么样或者这意味着什么。  
  
一切使他成为Steve的东西有可能已经在很久之前就不见了，而唯一仍在的是一颗永远不知何时停歇的心脏。他可能被困在了自己的躯体内，成为血清的囚徒。他可能会什么都不剩，只变成一摊水洼。  
  
他可能平安无事。  
  
自从接管指挥官职位以来，Fury首次看起来这么温柔。“你可能需要一点儿时间。但我们需要你做一个决定，我们是不是应该采取积极地手段保住Rogers队长的生命，在了解有可能会对他造成严重损害的可能性下。  
  
“是的。上帝啊。是的。”  
  
这不是个问题。如果Steve真的已经走了，他们会在第一时间知晓，而Bucky会让他平静地离去，希望Steve的灵魂会原谅他的自私。但那是Steve。他从第一天起就定义着奇迹的意义。  
  
如果Steve还活着，Bucky会自私地、不择手段地把他带回去。  
  
他没有再离开。Coulson和Fury用温柔的语气劝他先回去，但他无动于衷，直到他们放他一个人呆着。终于，有人给了他一把椅子，而他坐在房间角落，不碍事但可以看见一切。  
  
Stark和医生们正在争论着溶解冰块并使Steve活下来的最佳方式。他有可能会在他的心脏开始加速而器官开始勉强运转的一瞬间死去。他们需要逐步温暖他的身体，将他的心率慢慢提速，并且希望他在他们将他的状态稳定下来，并搞清楚一场坠机事故和数十年的冰封对他有什么影响之前不会大出血或全身肿胀，或是就那么死去。  
  
整个过程令人痛苦的缓慢。他们最终决定从他的腰部和头部开始，以每十分之一度地提高温度来解冻。在他身下，溶解的水滴汇成小股的水流。  
  
他的心率开始提速，慢慢的。他们将他脸上的冰清理干净了，暖风吹拂下，他雪白的皮肤开始增加血色。James开始向前倾身，开始看见Steve正在回归——然后一台监控器突然开始哀号而一切都停止了。  
  
Steve的心跳监控仪发出一声长音，而技巧被抛到了一旁，他们劈开了Steve胸前的冰层以摸到他的心脏。  
  
他死前穿着的制服被撕成了碎片。褪色的红白蓝布条散落到地板上。  
  
James的身体前倾直到他的前额支撑在紧握的双手上。周围的声音好像变大了，而Steve的头转向了一边，一动不动。James自他醒来却发现Steve已经去世起便从未祈祷过了。而他正在祈祷。  
  
这不可以是故事的结局。不该如此。  
  
这不是结束。  
  
不知怎么，不知怎么。他们威吓、戳刺、拖拽着Steve的身体活了过来，将他挂在了2011年叮叮当当哔哔作响的神奇医疗奇迹之上，哄骗得Steve再度开始呼入一口气。他的嘴唇不再是鬼魂般的苍白，而在被毛巾擦过之后，他的金发干燥柔软地铺在了枕头上。他仍旧很苍白，看起来太像当年脆弱的他，那时的冬天他还会像是会被高烧和咳嗽带走。  
  
当James将他们两人的手合到一起时，他的手指是温暖的，从他手腕的细腻皮肤下方传来搏动的脉搏。  
  
医生们很安静，惊奇地瞪大眼睛，但仍旧不抱希望。血清正在起效，他们轻声唏嘘。但它起效的足够快吗？而它又能弥补多少伤害呢？  
  
头部的伤口已经在冰冻的六十六年内合拢了，但他的脑部仍然没有活动，没有能显示Steve仍然活着的有力证据。  
  
所有Erskine博士的笔记又被重新翻找了出来——再一次被细致入微地查看研究，寻找如何进行下一步的一丝一毫的指示。James回想了所有他所知的事，将脸埋在双手中坐在Steve床边，尽他可能地回答他们的问题。  
  
不，Steve喝不醉。在法国的那次，他们试图灌醉他，而他在喝下第十二杯威士忌后有些脸红——但在之后的整整一小时内非常清醒。是的，所有的伤口都会自动愈合。有一次在澳大利亚，他被榴霰弹击中了腹部。Bucky在他身边跪着，鲜红的血撒得到处都是，而他的手不停地颤抖。Steve紧咬着牙关说，“把它取出来”因此他照做了，然后用手紧压着那不停涌出献血的伤口，以为那就是一切的终结了。但血肉逐渐合拢而Steve再次醒了过来。那天晚上，Bucky把自己的配给口粮给了他，因为每次自愈后他总是会更加饥饿。  
  
因此他的世界缩小到了医院房间、病床和柔和的呼吸声之中。Steve的皮肤摸起来已经很温暖了。但他依然这样安静。不止一次，James看着病床，期待看到他旧日瘦小的朋友，却只看到美国队长。“以为这东西会让你不必再来医院呢，”他在寂静中说道。“你应该要求退款。”  
  
Tony不时地在病房进进出出，对医疗器械和管子戳戳点点，提出各种升级换代的意见。“我可以给他做个能飞起来的轮椅，”他有次说，手在Steve的脚上指指画画。“那会很有用的。”他很少会停止说话，但James从他是个孩子时便认识他了，尽管Tony什么忙都帮不上，但能在他勾起的嘴角边看出英雄崇拜的闪光。  
  
James研究着Steve的手，复习那些被时光模糊的记忆中的凹陷和线条。他的指关节比记忆中更加精致，他抚摸着那修长的手骨，想象着Steve再次握住一支炭笔时的样子。  
  
第二天早晨Steve的脑电波再次有了反应。医生们保持谨慎态度，但Steve之前是个冰块而现在他有了活跃的脑细胞。所以真的，一切皆有可能。  
  
几小时之后Steve的手握紧了Bucky的，他收紧手的力度是那样的微弱，以至于医生直接将其判断为无意识的反应。但那感觉像是个开始。  
  
第三天的早晨，James站在医院洗手间内，盯着镜中自己的倒影。他拨弄着他眼睛周围细小的皱纹，拽了拽他能看得见的鬓角的灰发。他从不是个虚荣的人。也并没有什么人值得他去取悦，除了Steve——即使在上世纪80年代，他无法再忍受孤独，而他正呆在旧金山那个陌生而温暖的城市里的时候。他曾与男人共度时光：聪明的男人，帅气的男人，勇敢的男人，体贴的男人。但没有一个人与他的关系长久到能与那个逝去的人竞争，再没有人曾进入James的心——那块被坚冰封住的荒地。  
  
然后，到了那一天，James意识到与他同时代的人都在逐个离去，而世界被年轻的男人们占领，他们对他的态度充满了英雄崇拜——充满了“我的祖父曾在107兵团服役，见到您是我的荣幸，长官。”而当他们的祖父与你同龄时，你怎么能真的与他们约会呢。  
  
现在，他在看清自己脸上岁月的痕迹时皱起了眉头。他对他父亲的长相只有最模糊的记忆，但他想他在自己嘴边的线条上看到了他父亲的影子。他屈伸了几下假肢，藏在长袖衣服内的它几乎难辨真假。  
  
对于一个九十多岁的男人来说他看上去很好——事实上他看上去就像三十多岁——但Steve，即使在医院病床上，看起来也每分每毫都是二十六岁。一股不甚理性的恐惧感在他体内盘踞：Steve会认不出他的。  
  
Steve以为Bucky已经死了，他提醒自己。Steve的Bucky死在几周前，而现在已经是未来世界。这里有同性婚姻、机器人、恐怖主义、健康保健和手机。   
  
第四天，医生说Steve会在四十八小时之内醒来。他们惊奇地摇着头，就像看到童话故事成真的孩子。他所有的生命体征和指数都趋向好转正常——在长久的冰冻下，未曾留下任何损伤。  
  
睡美人的故事是真的，James想着，用拇指轻抚Steve的下巴。以防万一他在Steve安静的唇上落下一个吻。只除了他并不是白马王子，而Steve也从来不是个少女。  
  
已经有成山成岭的心理学家和精神领域专家来找过他，对于如何使Steve更轻松地融入二十一世纪，他们都有不同的主意。他们用各种缩写字母和科学术语讨论着PTSD(创伤后应激障碍)和精神创伤以及文化冲击，消沉和悲痛以及不安。  
  
最后，在Steve慢慢趋向清醒意识的时候，James请求留他们独处。他让Coulson帮他从家里带来了一架老式的录唱机，然后放上一张经典二十世纪三十年代典藏金曲专辑。  
  
他随着唱段哼唱着，让思绪回到布鲁克林那间狭小的公寓里，回想着夏日的温度正在回升而冬日的冰冷逐渐退去。楼上邻居沉重的脚步声和走廊薄如蝉翼的墙壁，Steve坐在饭桌边画着日出和日落的素描，而Bucky正在壁炉前烘干他们的衣服。  
  
然后，在凌晨时分，日出之前，Judy Garland正第三遍唱到“somewhere over…”【*注释1】的时候，Steve哼了一声。那只是一声叹息，他的头转向Bucky的样子就像曾经那些没有闹钟将他们叫醒时的早晨。  
  
他将他们的手握到一起，然后倾身靠近，将他们的呼吸、他们的心跳声和医院干净的气味混合到一起，而那气息如此的 _Steve_ ，Bucky能够装作这只是另一个平常的早晨。  
  
“Bucky？”Steve的眼睛还没有睁开，但他的手指已经在他指间摩挲。他试着舔舔嘴唇，Bucky用吸管给他喂了一些水。  
  
他的手正在颤抖，一些水被撒到了床上。  
  
“我在这儿。我在这儿呢。”  
  
Steve的眼睑颤动着，一丝湛蓝从眼睑下漏出，而那对他来说太过了，因为在将近七十年里，有的时候他会忘记Steve眼睛的颜色。他们蓝的就像朝阳照射下的大西洋和地平线底部的天空。  
  
他用Steve的手捂住了一声湿漉漉的抽泣，将一个湿吻留在他的掌心。  
  
而，当他抬起头时，Steve正朝他眨着眼睛。  
  
“你在这儿，”他抽吸道。“Bucky。”  
  
“是，Steve。我在这儿。”Bucky倾身向前，手指轻抚着他的前额，拇指在他太阳穴微弱的搏动上徘徊不去。“我们都在这儿。”  
  
“天堂？”Steve问，扭着头朝周围打量。  
  
这次真的是一声抽泣。“不，伙计。不。我们活下来了。”  
  
这一次，Steve没有反问。他在Bucky的抚慰下放松了下来，虽然他仍将手指紧攥在他袖子上。“我梦到了你，”他说。“还那么冷。现在是冬天吗？”  
  
Bucky向外望着苍蓝色的天空。太阳将要开始跃过绿色的地平线，融尽七十年的冰雪和严寒。他深吸一口气，止住涌出的眼泪，然后低头将一个吻落在Steve的嘴角，让他的额头与Steve相抵，就这么慢慢地呼吸。  
  
“不，Stevie，我想夏天终于来了。”  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2:尾声

 

**简介：**

————————————————————

 

就在Steve醒来的一小会儿之后。

————————————————————

 

当Bucky开始跟唱“when we’re out together dancing…”【*注释2】这句的时候，Steve终于完全睁开了眼睛，因为Bucky知道Steve对他糟蹋Astaire歌曲的行为深恶痛绝，而Steve从不让他失望。这便是他们生活的节奏。

 

Bucky倾身靠近了一些，将他们的胳膊紧紧贴在一起，就如Steve当年每次感到寒冷和虚弱时那样。他的脸颊因那个合不拢嘴的笑弄得皱了起来，而他的眼眸湛蓝依旧，正如那对望着他的眼睛，而他不停地坠落、坠落、坠落……

 

他甩开那个念头。Bucky也许在天堂这件事上说谎了（或者也许这是个死前的梦境因为他记得的最后一件事就是很冷很冷，他身边的一切都在分崩离析，而他只想要赶紧死去，这样他就可以去Bucky那里）但他目前不打算再追问什么了。他腹中懒洋洋的满足感将他牢牢钉在了床上，将他的肌肉变得像铅块一样沉重。

 

“Buck，你唱得糟透了。”他转而说，感觉像是在布鲁克林一个慢慢悠悠、睡意绵绵的清晨醒来。“你……”他停下了因为这是Bucky：他了解每当Bucky在他身边时，空气形状都会产生的微小变化——就像Steve体内的重心会朝向他转移倾折，打算绕着他自转。

 

这是Bucky。Steve的骨子里清楚这一点。

 

但他的眼睛认不出Bucky太阳穴周围的凹陷，或他唇边的皱纹，或是他耳际斑白的发丝，或是他身体移动时动作的略微不同，就像他的左臂在困扰着他似的。

 

他皱起了眉，试图用手肘撑起自己。“你受伤了。出什么事了？”

 

Bucky在天堂不会觉得疼。Steve不会梦到他受伤或年长的样子。而上帝知道Steve不是个完美的人，但他希望他不会下地狱（而他知道Bucky也不会在那儿的）。

 

“什么？”Bucky压着他的肩膀让他不要起身，心不在焉地皱着眉，就如他每次看到Steve没有好好照顾自己时那样。“别动，punk。别这么快就再把自己弄散架了。”

 

“你的左臂。你抱着它的样子好奇怪。”

 

Bucky低头看着Steve，就好像他觉得Steve有点儿疯了似的，但接着他便露出了了然的表情。“这是旧伤，Stevie。没什么好担心的。已经好多了。”

 

旧？

 

“Buck。出什么事了？”

 

这里不是天堂或者地狱，而这也不是个梦，因为现在Steve打量着四周，看见了闪着光的、哔哔响的各种仪器，这些东西Steve只从Erskine博士或Hydra那里看到过。而Erskine已经死了……

 

他强迫自己一动不动。“我们被捉住了吗？”他问道，将音量降到那些连接到他身上的不知什么仪器的哔哔声以下。“我们在哪儿？”

 

“不，Steve。”Bucky的脸色沉了下来，就像Steve的妈妈过世后那样。“我们还在原来的那个美利坚的合众国呢。我向你保证。你相信我，对吗？”

 

Steve沉默着。在过去的几年他见识的比许多人一生都要多。这整件事都可能是个骗局。要是Bucky是什么Hydra科学家的造物怎么办？Bucky掉下去了（Steve让他掉下去了）。

 

 

Bucky在这儿。Bucky有呼吸。Bucky是永远在Steve身边并肩而行的温暖身形，就像指南针上另一头永远指向北边的指针。

 

他闭上眼。空气中那熟悉的身形正靠在他身边。Bucky闻起来就像口香糖，头油和肥皂。Bucky掉下去了。Steve此刻再也不会让他离开。

 

“我相信你。”

 

故事被从Bucky嘴中断断续续地讲述出来，他艰难地说着，将这些年的光阴都一股脑摆在Steve脚边，好像他不能承受带着这些经历再多一会儿了。

 

那场坠落。在阿尔卑斯山脉找到Bucky并囚禁他（折磨他）的那些苏联人，他失去了一支胳膊（Bucky摆了摆手，含糊地带过了这段；Steve觉得恶心）。在一次交换囚犯中被救回，发现Steve已经坠机，迷失在深海中，迷失在冰层内，迷失在死亡的国度（讲到这里时Bucky一直垂着眼，手指揉着Steve的手腕）。他怎样在过了15年后的一天醒来时，意识到他仍然看起来像是27岁，而医生又是怎么得出了Zola一定是在Hydra基地对他做了什么导致了这个后果。意识到他注定要在没有Steve的情况下独活不止一生。年复一年，几十年。然后。到现在，2011年。

 

Steve在Bucky的手开始颤抖时握紧了它。Bucky脸上是悲痛的阴影——听完整个故事之后，现在Steve看懂了，他看见数年的孤寂在那张脸上各处刻下的痕迹。

 

“对不起，”最后他只能这么说，语言的苍白无力让他觉得窒息。他想起了Bucky掉下去的时候，想起了火车事件与飞机坠毁之间印象模糊的几个星期，想起了知道自己除了坠落无计可施那一刻的感觉。他并不想死，但在最后的几分钟他并没有什么遗憾。Bucky活了下来。Bucky总是比他坚强。

 

Bucky耸了耸肩。他低头研究着自己的手，那正与Steve交握在一起的手。当他抬起头时，那个开朗温暖，带着夏日球场热力的笑容又回到了他脸上。“你现在在这儿了，这比我梦寐以求的要好得多了。”

 

Steve将拇指抚在Bucky嘴角新生的皱痕处。“2011年？”他重复道。Bucky更美了，他想，比他所能想象得更美了。如果这是个梦，或者骗局，或者天堂，Steve都会接受的。

 

Bucky笑得皱起了脸，此刻，所有岁月的痕迹都消失了，他正沿着春日纽约潮湿的街道走着。“我说过会带你去未来的。”

 

Steve也朝他微笑起来。2011意味着会飞的车子、外星人、月球殖民地、世界和平和世界饥荒——2011从未意味着Bucky，直到突然间它便是了。

 

——————————————————————————————

 

仅过了两天，Steve已经能坐起身，说话并微笑，而Bucky已经忘记Steve咧嘴大笑的时候他的下巴皱起来的样子，他觉得犹豫时眼神向左边侧移的样子，还有他的头发盖住前额，好像试图逃离他的脑袋时的样子。

 

他忘记了那么多，但现在Steve就在这，靠近他坐着，看着他想多久就多久，这些都奢侈到令人尴尬。他可以触摸他的下巴，感觉他手腕处的脉搏，他胸膛处的心跳，还可以握住他的手。他那么的温暖，呼吸着，说着话，而66年来Bucky都不敢去希望、祈祷、梦想、许下这般美好的愿望。

 

Steve被允许出院时是他醒来后的第三天（医生们还有些犹豫但Steve是名26岁的男人，他的身体处于黄金时期，他们想不出任何不涉及 _检测_ 或者 _研或_ 和 _实验这_ 几个词的理由。James绝不会让那发生。），他们举行了一场记者招待会。

 

James穿上了他的军装，而Steve穿着便裤和系扣蓝色衬衫，领口解开了几个扣子。

 

在他们上台前，Steve看起来有些不安，他不停地拽着皮带，双脚在定制鞋子里扭来扭去。他的脸上光滑无须，他看起来就像美国队长，充满临危不乱的领导力和令人信服的魅力——就像他在伦敦、巴黎和布鲁塞尔时那样。但Bucky看得出他的拇指在指节上摩挲的方式，一遍又一遍。那个动作让他动容——另一个他在多年后丢失的记忆。这是Steve在感到紧张时候的习惯性动作。

 

“嘿，”Bucky说，捉住他的手，攥了攥他的手指。

 

Steve的手指在他的触碰下僵硬了一会儿，但很快放松了下来。Steve发出一声窒息般的笑。“某人总得花点时间适应——你现在可以就这么抓住我的手，没人会来抓我们。”

 

他扬起嘴角，表情轻松自在，就像66年根本不曾存在。“未来。”他说，就像一句祝辞。

 

在他们来的时候，James告诉所有神盾局提供的心理医生Steve已经适应的很好了。这是真的。Steve直接在他们摆好的矮桌后坐定，没有在所有闪光灯和嚷嚷着的记者们面前露出一丝畏缩。

 

他一直在回着“是的，女士”或“不，先生”，表情真诚而恳切，就像是多年前有人给他那块盾牌之前那样表现出苹果派一般的甜蜜。

 

对James来说：转换入正直的Steve身边的丑角就像穿上一双旧靴子——熟悉舒适但同新的那双感觉起来那么不同。

 

最后一个问题让一切有些脱轨。

 

“Rogers队长，你和Barnes中士的婚礼钟声会在近期内敲响吗？”

 

Steve的下巴有点儿落了下来，嘴唇弯出一个小弧（这是Steve迷惑时候的表情）。“女士，”他说，语气冰冷得像是黄油都无法在他嘴中融化，“据我所知，Barnes中士和我近期都不会需要跟哪位女士结婚。”

 

全场陷入一阵寂静，然后那个记者咯咯笑了起来，声音高亢令人烦躁。“不，我是说，你近期会和Barnes中士结婚吗？”

 

Steve讨厌别人替他讲话。Bucky知道，但他还是倾身向前。“这是我跟Rogers队长之间需要探讨的。这次新闻发布会到此结束。”

 

他们坐在车里，回James那所因为距离公墓近而买的房子（他们需要搬家了）时，Steve问道。“我们可以结婚吗？”

 

他听起来那么年轻。Bucky顿觉一阵渴望的刺痛，他所有的感觉都像是被从身体内部翻了出来。好几十年来他都在考虑这个问题，几十年来不停回转自己的感情直到他明白是的，Steve就是他的那个人。几十年来，他想过知识是他冰冷的慰藉。爱过总比没爱过好得多，诸如此类的格言。现在一切成真，那个人正呼吸着，问着他他们可不可以结婚。【这段翻得不确定，求指错】

 

“是的，”他冲着窗户说。“不久前它在纽约合法化了。”那项法律颁布之日，他去了州参议员一直呆到它被确定生效为止。楼梯上有人拿着标牌，一个年轻人用双手举着它，“ _美国队长应该有权结婚。_ ”

 

“你以后还会结婚吗？”那天，一名记者曾在拥挤的人群中参访过他，就在参议院通过了立法之后。 _你以后还会结婚吗？_ 而Bucky感到岁月如此沉重。

 

此时，Steve正倾身向前，他的眼神向左边侧移，他的拇指摩挲着自己的指节。“Buck，我没法想象你在我缺席的情况下经历了什么，我知道你变了，你现在可能认为我是什么愚蠢的孩子，但我会在你想要的任何时候说yes的。”

 

他倚回了座位，因为一如既往，Steve说的正是他的意思，而那就是一切的答案。

 

他们在秋天结了婚。婚礼小型且安静。很完美。Tony的致辞有些笨拙而Coulson小哭了那么一会儿。Steve在阳光下闪闪发光就像他一直以来在Bucky眼中的样子，而Bucky觉得他可以再为这一刻等上70年的寒冬。

 

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 注释1：出自歌词《Somewhere Over the Rainbow》，这首歌最早是出现在米高梅公司于1939年出品的童话音乐片《绿野仙踪》（The Wizard of OZ）。在第12届奥斯卡颁奖典礼中，这部电影获得了最佳原创音乐和最佳歌曲奖。  
> 歌词：
> 
> Somewhereover the rainbow, way up high  
> There'sa land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
> Somewhereover the rainbow, Skies are blue,  
> Andthe dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true
> 
> SomedayI'll wish upon a star  
> Andwake up where the clouds are far behind me  
> Wheretroubles melt like lemon drops  
> Wayhigh above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me
> 
> Somewhereover the rainbow, blue birds fly  
> Birdsfly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?
> 
> Somewhereover the rainbow, blue birds fly  
> Birdsfly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?
> 
> Ifhappy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow  
> Why,oh why can't I?
> 
>  
> 
> 注释2：出自歌曲《Cheek To Cheek》，由Irving Berlin 所写，最早在1935年由Fred Astaire在电影Top Hat中演唱，成为经典电影配乐。这首歌在1936年获得奥斯卡最佳歌曲奖。  
> 歌词：
> 
> Heaven...I'm in heaven,  
> Andmy heart beats so that I can hardly speak.  
> AndI seem to find the happiness I seek,  
> Whenwe're out together dancing cheek to cheek.
> 
> Heaven...I'm in heaven,  
> Andthe cares that hung around me through the week,  
> Seemto vanish like a gambler's lucky streak,  
> Whenwe're out together dancing cheek to cheek.
> 
> Oh,I love to climb a mountain,  
> Andto reach the highest peak.  
> Butit doesn't thrill me half as much  
> Asdancing cheek to cheek.
> 
> Oh,I love to go out fishing  
> Ina river or a creek.  
> ButI don't enjoy it half as much  
> Asdancing cheek to cheek.
> 
> Dancewith me! I want my arms about you.  
> Thecharms about you  
> Willcarry me through to...  
> Heaven...I'm in heaven,  
> Andmy heart beats so that I can hardly speak.  
> AndI seem to find the happiness I seek,  
> Whenwe're out together dancing cheek to cheek.


End file.
